


Feigning Normalcy

by Settiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: atlantis_lvw, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 The Real World, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the third time in as many nights, she woke up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigning Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Atlantis: Last Visible Writer.

For the third time in as many nights, Elizabeth Weir woke up screaming.

She shot straight up in bed, her hands twisting her blanket as she gasped for air. As her breathing slowly came under control, Elizabeth sent up a silent prayer of thanks that most of the rooms used as quarters in Atlantis were sound-proofed.

Atlantis.

Even though she knew it was irrational, Elizabeth couldn't help but glance quickly around her room just to convince herself that it was real. She had never truly believed that her life in the Ancient city was nothing more than a dream, not really ... at least, that's what she kept telling herself. Deep down, though, she couldn't help but wonder just how close she had come to losing everything.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth glanced over at her clock and sighed when she saw just how early it was. She knew that going back to sleep wasn't even a remote possibility, but she was also well aware that someone would eventually notice that she was waking up hours earlier than usual. Still, there wasn't anything she could do about that.

She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and made her way over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She froze as she caught sight of her reflection, and she couldn't help but stare at it for a second in surprise before forcing her mouth to twist upward into a smile. It looked forced even to her, and she quickly focused all of her attention onto the action. After what seemed like ages, though she knew it couldn't have been more than a second or so, Elizabeth felt that the expression on her face didn't seem quite as strained as before.

Carefully keeping her expression from slipping, Elizabeth picked up a brush and began running it through her hair. It only took her a second to notice that her hand was shaking slightly, though, and after a few more strokes she slowly lay it back down on the table. She closed her eyes for a moment, willing the movement in her hands to stop, before re-opening them and reaching for the small make-up case laying beside her brush.

Once she was finished, Elizabeth took a deep breath and took a step back from the mirror. She studied her face for several seconds, making certain that everything appeared normal. The paleness of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes were all but gone, hidden under a light layer of makeup. As long as she was careful not to draw any attention to herself, no one would notice that anything was wrong. She was certain of that.

All it took was a little practice.


End file.
